


Earth 6977

by Menasay



Category: Marvel
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gangbang, Light BDSM, Lust, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Polyandry, Polygamy, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: A skewed timelines Earth where poly reigns.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Hulk (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Stephen Strange & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Vision (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Kudos: 6





	1. Just a beginning

Tony Stark was working on one of his newest gadgets in his garage when a golden circle opened up nearby him and Dr. Strange stepped out.

"Have you seen Vigilantte?"

"She's with Loki," Stark replies, "They left this morning, Loki said it was something urgent."

"Why didn't you or her contact me?"

"I'm busy; as for her, I can't say. Have you tried using your cell phone instead of sending her magic symbols?"

"I don't waste the mystic arts on trying to locate her. Yes, I used my cell phone - why do you think I came over here?"

"You could've called me," replies Tony, setting his wrench down.

"I was hoping to catch Amanda here so I could scold her."

"And you think that's an appropriate punishment for our pregnant girlfriend?"

"I wasn't going to yell at her, simply tell her that she shouldn't make prior arrangements she's not willing to come to and that she needs to call ahead of time before she goes off with you or Loki when we have something scheduled."

"Look, I understand if you're worried but we have to trust Loki will protect her."

"Of course he'll protect her. If he doesn't I'll just drop him through an endless portal."

"Would you do worse if she miscarries due to his carelessness?"

"You don't want to know what I'll do if she loses the babies or succumbs to fatal harm."

Tony's basement phone suddenly rings. He stands and moves to grab it, picking it up and holding it to his ear.

"Tony, I need you to come here. I turned on my phones location so you can find me. We're getting overwhelmed by some weird creatures," Vigilantte quickly says.

"Alright, I'll find you and be there soon!"

Tony hangs up then walks to his suit up platform, getting ready. Strange watched what he was doing curiously before he walked in front of him.

"And where are you going?"

"Amanda needs my help so I'm flying to her."

"Do you have her location?"

"JARVIS, put her location up on my phone and the computer."

"Yes, sir."

"Hawaii? I'll see you there, Stark."

Stephen begins a circular motion with one of his hands and opens another portal, soon stepping through it. It closes behind him. Tony finishes suiting up and flies out of his garage and into the sky, heading straight for Hawaii.a. The darkening sky opens up before him and he goes supersonic. All you see of him is a trail in the sky.

Strange steps out and onto the ground of Mali, Hawaii. Palm trees adorn the streets but there's not a soul in sight. Strange walks the area until he sees an armored creature get knocked out of an alley. It hits the ground hard, making its armor crack just a small bit. Strange moves closer then takes a defensive stance, bringing two magical circles to his hands.

The creature looks to him then flares open its neck flaps like a lizard and spits acid his way several times. Strange blocks the acid with his protective circles. The creature closes its mouth for a moment then makes throaty noises, alerting something nearby. Several more of the lizard like creatures run out of the alleyway and surround Stephen Strange. He looks behind himself then forward again.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Amanda come running out of the alley. Her clothes are tattered and torn. Many creatures have followed her but stop short when she uses her wings to fly up and over the ones surrounding Strange. He takes quick inventory of how she looks, seeing the claw marks.

"Forget your wings previously?"

"Loki and I got pinned. These aren't the only enemies," she replies, mirroring Strange's stance and taking up two protective magic circles like him.

"Speaking of Loki," he pauses to dodge a spear poked his way, "where is he?"

"He and I got separated awhile ago, there's just too many of these things. They've invaded all of Hawaii."

The lizard enemy all thrust their spears in, however it is easily avoided by them both; Strange's cape levitating him and Amanda flying up with her wings. The two of them land on a building, standing at the edge until spears are thrown at them.

"How did you know to come, Stephen?"

"I was over at Stark's looking for you."

"And where is-," she pauses with her question, seeing something at a distance, narrowing her eyes to try to see better.

As she gets a better look, the thing gets closer and Tony comes into view in his red and gold Iron man suit. A grin spreads across Amanda's face as Tony lands in the center of the crowd and begins to punch the weird creatures. Tony quickly finds that their armor isn't breaking. He stops punching them, seeing Amanda and Strange in his headset. He rockets back into the air and lands on the roof with them.

He takes his helmet down.

"Amanda," he nods to her then narrows his eyes at the wounds, "wheres Loki?"

"Not with her, obviously."

"I can see that. Where is he?"

"I'm here; finally," Loki replies, uncloaking himself from behind them.

Tony closes his helmet and turns around, walking towards Loki. Amanda quickly intervenes, flying up and landing between Tony and Loki.

"It's not his fault. We both got pinned down."

"Pinned down?! You were supposed to protect her Loki!"

"I did!"

"Then why does she have cuts all over her?"

"She-," Loki stops and looks her up and down, "Come here, darling."

She walks until shes in front of him. He puts his hands on her arms and uses his magic to heal her wounds then looks to Strange, passed Tony.

"Can't you whip up a portal and get her some new clothes?"

"I wanted her healed first."

"You could've done it."

Amanda turns from Loki and walks passed Tony to Strange.

"I can get my own clothes," she grins, reaching up and gently taking Stephen's collar in her hand, tugging him down easily into a kiss.

Tony jealously takes his helmet down and pouts. Loki just ignores the PDA. Strange breaks the kiss soon after and Amanda opens up a portal then changes into her mystic arts robes, only in a different color. She closes the portal and walks back to the edge of the rooftop. The creatures have their spears in both hands and are dancing back and forth.

Amanda steps back off the edge and looks to Loki.

"How far out are the fliers?"

"They're a good 20 to 30 miles south of us. I was able to trick them."

"Isn't it about time you call the rest of the Avengers?"

"They probably already know and have spotted the four of us or they're busy fighting something else," Tony replies to Strange.

"I hope they're busy. We got this and I barely get tp spend time with the three of you at once."

"Now is not the time for romantic thoughts, Amanda. We need to split up and take them out."

"Amanda will come with me this time," Tony says putting his helmet back on.

"I agree. Do you, Strange?"

"For now. Stark or I shall go for the flying creatures. Loki you take these. Is there a third enemy?"

"No, there are only the fliers and these. Tony and I will take the fliers. You and Strange can take these, Loki."

Suddenly, a shield comes flying through the lizard creatures, knocking them back. It then flies to its owner.

"Avengers Assemble!"

Captain America stands with Black Widow, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Scarlett Witch, Vision, Wolf and Kinesis coming up from behind. Scarlett Witch and Vision fly up to the roof of the building everyone else is on, Having seen Amanda's hair and wings.

"Why is she here," Wanda asks.

"I brought her to help me fight before you all showed up."

"Stark, did you approve of this," Vision asks curiously.

"Not really, but its her choice."

"And you came in your condition, Amanda?"

"Oh, c'mon Viz. I'm not even showing yet."

"What if you were hit in the stomach? The fetuses could be damaged or killed."

"Vision does have a point. Perhaps someone should take you back home."

On the ground below, Captain Rogers and the others have begun to fight against the lizard creature menace.

"Perhaps I," Loki begins to say.

Both Stark and Strange tell him no before he even tries to say he'll take her home.

"No." - "No, Loki."

Just as they're about to decide who should take her, the flying creatures show up with heads like lizards, bodies like lions, tails with snake heads that have venomous bites and large bird like wings.

"Viz, take her home," Tony demands.

"Quickly, through here!"

Dr. Strange opens a portal to Stark's mansion, Vision escorting Amanda through it. It closes behind them. Vision lands at her side, no longer floating and switches to his human form. Concern is apparent on his face when they turn to each other.

"Why did you go off with Loki? You were supposed to stay with Tony."

"How did you know about that?"

"Did you forget I have a connection to JARVIS?"

"Damn. Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"I just do," he replies, setting a hand on her shoulder.

She blushes lightly.

"Viz, do you…"

"Do I what?"

He pauses then speaks again.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation to Tony's living room."

Amanda nods and they both head inside. They go to the living room where Vision shuts off JARVIS listening device so Amanda can speak without inhibition. Amanda sits and Vision joins her.

"So - what were you going to ask?"

"Do you like me?"


	2. Vision & Amanda Vigilantte

Vision's facial features turn stern but there's a hint of something else behind it.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You don't hesitate to touch me. You're always trying to get Tony or Stephen to keep me safe and away from Loki, even though you know I'm dating him. I see concern on your face for my well-being, even when I wasn't pregnant. Tony doesn't ask you to look after me or protect me, well, since before this last time, yet you still do. On the battlefield, even when your two mates are fighting, you still had time to catch me after I'd been blown back."

Vision looks very briefly astounded that she's kept track of so much but he quickly regains his composure.

"I think you're reading more into my actions then you-"

Vision's eyes go wide when Amanda's lips meet his. He's baffled a moment before he pushes her gently back.

"We can't."

"Why can't we?"

Vision sighs briefly.

"I have Wanda as my first mate and Menasay as my second. I don't know if I could juggle three mates like you do."

"We don't have to be official, Viz. I doubt Tony or Stephen would let me have a fourth mate anyways. They originally disliked the notion of Loki being my third and they both still get jealous."

"Is that why Loki only spends the night at Stark's once in awhile while Stephen has been there multiple times?"

"Uhm," her cheeks redden, "sure, lets go with that."

"Or is there another reason?"

"Viz, you can look through JARVISes databank. I don't think I need to tell you why when you can just see the reason why Stephen's over more than Loki."

"Normally Mr. Stark locks me out, that's why I was asking. Besides, I don't really want to know all of his personal business."

"Look, it doesn't even really matter why. We're getting off topic. Do you like me or not?"

"Yes and I'm not the only one besides your mates in our group that likes you."

"Who else?"

"I can't tell you who exactly, I can just sense someone else's intentions."

"Alright, well…"

She scoots closer to him and puts her hand on his then interlaces her fingers with his. He leans into her and kisses her gently, softly. She kisses him back and places a hand on his shirt. Vision takes her free hand and pulls her with it onto his lap. Her knees hit the couch around his legs.

"I was hoping you liked me the way I liked you," she says, breaking the kiss.

The kiss only stays broken for a second because Viz pulls her back in, kissing her a bit deeper. She remembers something and pulls back, looking directly to one of the cameras.

"Uh… Vision? Did you… maybe turn off the cameras?"

"N-No… can't you delete it?"

"I'll try but I think we should stop for now. Can you… uhm.. Go get Tony or Stephen?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head no slowly then stands off the couch but keeps hold of Visions hand then begins to pull him up.

"C'mon, I feel awkward doing this down here."

Viz stands and follows her upstairs into the guest bedroom where she tries to push him onto the bed but instead gets pushed onto it herself. Her wings hit the bed first as she grins up at Vision who crawls over her, taking his shirt up off over his head. He tosses it to the floor. Amanda pulls herself up against his bare chest, giving his neck a few soft kisses. He leans down and kisses her lips, using his hands to try to unwrap the front of her robes.

Vision then pulls a few of the robes belts and they loosen. Amanda takes her hands up into his short blonde locks, running her fingers through it. As her robes are opened more her black bra and lace black panties become shown. Vision's eyes drop to see them, even as Amanda adds her tongue to his mouth. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him since he had created distance when opening her robes.

Vision takes his hands through the opened robes to her hips, sliding his fingers under the sides of her underwear. Butterflies catch in her stomach and a shiver runs down her spine. The kiss almost breaks as she moans into his mouth. Viz slides his tongue around hers and moves one of his hands into the front of her panties, placing his index and middle finger around her large clit before he grips it and rubs back and forth.

She moans again, louder, breaking the kiss fully. His fingers move faster and she presses hers into his back.

"Vi-Viz," she breathes out.

He smiles down at her, watching her apparent pleasure change her facial features. He keeps rubbing her clit, building her pleasure, listening to her moans heighten in pitch as she orgasms over and over just from his fingers. It takes a good thirty minutes but she finally climaxes from her clit, which is unusual for her. She grabs onto his arm to stop him. He stops rubbing as her moans begin to subside and she whimpers.

He takes her lips with his own again as they both work to undress the rest of themselves. Amanda pulls off the rest of her robes, shoving it from under herself to the floor. Vision undoes his pants then breaks the kiss once more, pulling himself off the bed, kicking off his shoes and taking his pants down and off then his socks. While Vision works on his own clothes Amanda undoes her bras front clasps then takes down her panties; she tosses them both to the floor with everything else. Vision finally gets to his boxers, slipping them off before he gets back on the bed, sitting down and looking back at her.

Amanda crawls on the bed to Vision's back, wrapping her arms around his neck to his chest. With his head turned, she kisses him more passionately. He turns, crawling onto the bed further during the kiss, causing her to move with him before he makes her lay back. Vision's body has already reacted to everything, his cock mostly hard. It doesn't take much for it to harden fully when Amanda slides a hand down his front and gently strokes it.

A soft groan comes Vision's lips and he presses his hips inward and up, causing Amanda to stroke him a bit harder. His cock twitches and he looks down at her with lust in his eyes. She smirks and meets his gaze, stroking him twice more then running her hands to his bare chest yet again. She leans up, putting her lips close to his ear.

"Take me. Bind yourself to me. Feel me from the inside."

Vision quickly places his hands on her breasts, rubbing them and kissing her again, using his knees to spread her legs before he shoves his thick member into her. She gasps and then moans into the kiss, feeling him stretch her insides. It had been a month and a half since she'd had sex with any of her mates, as Tony and Stephen were busy and Loki was off mostly world.

==Meanwhile, in Mali, Hawaii==

"Sir, I think you should know - Vision and Amanda have gone into the only room without a camera from the living room."

"I'm a little busy, JARVIS," Tony responds to his AI as he uses one of his repulsors to blast back one of the flying enemies.

"Sir, Vision has disabled the houses listening device, I cannot hear anything."

"Turn it back on and rewind the living room footage to when they first entered today," Tony replies, landing in a circle of unconscious creatures.

JARVIS reactivates the listening device then rewinds the living room footage to when the two first entered and begins to play it on Tony's headset. Tony's expression becomes stern at the first kiss but after the second he immediately knows what's going on by their body language.

"JARVIS, set off the sprinklers and fire alarm."

"Yes, sir."

==Back to Stark's mansion in Malibu, California==

Just as Vision begins to thrust in and out the sprinkler system activates and the fire alarms go off. Viz pulls out and scrambles to get dressed as water rains down on them. Amanda does the same, knowing what would follow. Both of them, now soaked walk down to the living room and out of the house. The alarms and sprinklers stop once they're outside and JARVIS activates the house's self drying system.  
Amanda opens her wings and shakes the water off of them before the feathers poof up.

With the fire alarms having been activated the Fire Department shows up. Two young, handsome men get out of the fire truck and walk up to the both of them.

"Fire alarm malfunction?"

"Possibly, though I'm guessing there might have been another reason for it."

"Want us to check ma'am?"

"N-No. Tony hates people messing with /his/ things."

"Right. Stark."

The two firefighters look at each other then head back to the truck to leave. Once they're gone JARVIS activates his outside intercom, allowing Tony to patch through and be able to speak to both of them.

"So, what's going on over there?"

"You know exactly what, Tony. You rained me and Vision out of the house!"

"I did it to stop you two."

"He knows, Amanda."

"I should've known JAR-"

"Yes, you should've known JARVIS would tell me what's going on in my own house. I'm disappointed. In both of you. Amanda, you for taking advantage of Vision and using him, and you, Vision, for giving into her. You both have other mates. Also, I'm on my way back to punish you, Amanda."

"She didn't use-"

The intercom clicks off before Vision has time to say his full sentence.

"Viz, you should go."

"Why? What is he going to do to you?"

"Nothing that hasn't been done before. I'm actually surprised how well Tony handled that, he usually throws a jealous fit."

"Whose to say he won't once he arrives?"

"You could be right, however, you should still leave and get back to the others."

"Alright, but if you need me don't hesitate to call," and with such Vision flies off towards Hawaii.

Amanda watches him as he leaves, seeing that he quickly becomes as nothing due to the darkness. Now alone, she heads back inside where everything has been dried. She settles down on the couch and flips on the TV, awaiting Tony's arrival. She changes channels until she gets to one broadcasting the fight live from a helicopter. She sees in the darkness Strange's Eye of Agamotto brightly lit up and it shows he's using his infinity stone.


	3. Tony & Amanda Vigilantte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns home

Just as the TV shows Loki using his own magic Amanda hears a noise down in the basement. It catches her attention and she turns the television back off and takes the stairs down. Tony is having his suit taken off and is almost finished, turning his attention towards her. Amanda tries to make herself smaller under his gaze.

"You don't need to be afraid," Tony says, though his voice is stern as he walks towards her.

Amanda stops trying to hide and actually enters the garage.

"I'm disappointed though. You tried to use Vision instead of coming to me, Strange or Loki. Why?"

"First of all," she clears her throat, "I wasn't using Vision. Secondly, it's been a month and a half since either of you three have done anything with me. You're all so busy…"

Tony closes in on her and lifts her chin, "If you need me and I'm working in the garage you've always been free to initiate. It doesn't take much from you to pull my attention away. You can also tell JARVIS to help you out if I'm at work. But if your need is bad enough and none of us are around feel free to call me home as long as we're not out saving the world."

Amanda blushes, staring into Tony's chocolate hues, "There's not normally a time when I don't need you."

"Really? Prove it."

"Right now?"

"Well, if you really mean it you should at least kiss me."

Amanda pulls herself up using her feet tops and toes to get to his height. She grips Tony's tie and pulls him in, kissing him passionately. Tony wraps his arms around her as she wraps hers around his neck. The kiss turns deep with tongue. Both of her hands move up to his hair, fingers threading through then grasping.

The kiss continues as Tony pulls her up and she wraps her legs around him. He walks her back to his desk and sits her down on it. She grabs his tie and tries to pull him onto her as she lays back. He keeps from falling forward, forcing the kiss to finally break. She frowns and sits back up.

"Tony, please…"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Now that's what I like to hear."

Tony jerks open her robes after pulling the ties out. He then undoes his tie and loosens his shirt.

"Your punishment is that you don't get bare skin from me."

"So I don't get to see your chest or the rest of you."

"That's right. You only get to feel my hard cock inside of you."

He undoes his zipper and unbuttons his boxers, pulling out his dick. Amanda drops her eyes and gets a soft slap to the leg.

"Eyes up here," Tony demands.

Amanda does as told but reaches a hand down to his only barely hard cock. She grips him and strokes it. Her eyes stay on his and he lightly licks his lips. Finally he leans in and kisses her again. She moans into his mouth and tries to push off the desk, against him. He places a hand on her chest, just above her breast and keeps her from getting closer.

His member hardens a little but not fully. He breaks the kiss.

"Strip down and give me your mouth on your knees."

Stark steps back, allowing her room. She stands and takes off her robes then her bra and panties before him.

"Good girl."

She drops to her knees and opens her mouth wide. Tony places his hands on her head then aligns himself with her mouth before he puts his cock into it, slowly thrusting. She tries to keep her teeth covered with her lips as he thrusts. He gives a soft groan of pleasure and starts to thrust faster. Amanda places her hands on his hips to brace better for impact.

His thrusts continue until he begins to push too far in and gags her. She recoils, pulling back and coughing. Tony's at his full 9 1/2 inches in length and 3 inches in width. His member throbs, wanting to be nestled deep inside her. Amanda finally pulls herself up but Tony turns her around and bends her over the desk.

He grips her hips and lines himself up then thrusts in, making her take his full length, shoving the head of his cock against her back wall. She lets out a surprised gasping moan of delight. Slowly, Tony pulls almost fully out then slams back inside. She moans again, pressing her behind against him. He repeats his previous action a few more times before he actually begins a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out.

Tony wraps his arms around to her front, grabbing her breasts and gently rubbing her nipples in-between his fingers. She pulls herself up against him and he continues thrusting. She turns her head, trying to look back at him and leans back some so they can kiss. Tony kisses her, closing what little distance there is between them, taking a hand up to grab her face. He holds her in the kiss as it grows fierce and forceful.

They keep kissing until Tony can't take it anymore. He ends the kiss by pressing her back down on the desk, thrusting harder and faster. By this point, Amanda has orgasmed three times and they're getting closer and closer together, building towards her climax. Tony continues to play with her nipple with his left hand and with his right, he wraps it around her and rubs her clit. Amanda's moans heighten until she's sent over the edge with pleasure, climaxing, her insides gripping Tony's cock and making him cum deep inside her.

Tony leans against her back, jerking his hips as he continues to cum. Amanda begins to pant, trying to catch her breath. Once he's fully drained himself, Tony slowly stands himself off of her, softly panting.

"You good, hun?"

"Yeah," she pants, "just catching my breath."

"Alright," he responds when he pulls out of her.

He waits for her to catch her breath and stand before he kisses her gently, lovingly.

"Right- showers, dinner, then bed once we're back. Sound good?"

"Ye-yes, of course."

She hugs him and he hugs back before she grabs her clothes and heads upstairs to the bathroom. Tony puts himself away and rebuttons his boxers and rezips his pants closed then follows after her, going upstairs and placing a phone call to a restaurant. After, he heads further upstairs to find his beloved showering in the large custom shower he built for her. He grins then begins undressing in his bedroom to join her. Amanda turns around, watching Tony from shower in the bathroom.

Her eyes slowly caress him from a distance. She watches him take off his jacket, tie, and undershirt, eyes are drawn to the Arc Reactor in his chest. She watches further, seeing him remove his shoes then socks and pants then boxers. Fully nude he catches her eyes with a smirk and heads her way. She moves to the side of the shower as he gets in.

"Ya know normally I love how I look, but in your eyes, I look even better."

"Well, you already know I can't get enough of you."

Tony gets close to her and wraps his arms around her. She replies with her own arms around him. Her wings wrap behind him as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Tony."

"I know."

The two of them stay like this for several moments, holding each other until Tony decides to break the silence.

"JARVIS, turn on some-"

"Dance music!"

Amanda removes her head from his shoulder and smirks at him before she sticks her tongue out. Tony catches her tongue with his mouth and kisses her deeply. JARVIS starts to play a dance song. Tony annoyedly presses something into some keys on the wall and the music changes to rock and roll. Amanda tries to pull away and change it back but Tony holds her there then pins her to the wall.

She pulls her head to the side and Tony trails kisses down her neck.

"Tony," She says softly, "Don't start something we can't finish."

"Mmmm," Tony responds, "Don't worry, we've got time sweetheart."

Tony lowers himself and takes one of her nipples into his mouth, lightly nibbling on it and swirling his tongue over it. She moans then bites her bottom lip. He pulls himself back up then takes her right leg up, using his opposite hand and footing to place his dick at her pussy opening. She looks down, watching him, waiting for the moment they become one again. Tony obliges to her desire and presses himself in slowly.

"Ughn… every… fuc-" she bites her bottom lip again, holding back a moan.

Tony presses himself in fully, keeping her leg held then begins to thrust his hips. He pulls himself out and quickly forces himself back in. He gives a groan of satisfaction. Amanda pants out softly and pulls him against her chest. He gives her a raised eyebrow look, pausing in his thrusts.

“Why don’t you let me lead?”

“I just wanted to feel you against me.”

She places a kiss to his chest, then his neck and finally his lips. His stern facial features turn into a smile. He shakes his head then hikes her up against him, now holding her hips, he helps her wrap her legs around him then begins to thrust again. Amanda wraps her arms around his neck and tightens her legs grip around him. He thrusts hard and sharp, aiming for her G-Spot. 

His hands move from her hips to her ass, getting a better grasp. His hips continue their movements but he shifts into overdrive, really getting it.

Amanda braces every thrust Tony makes, moaning out loudly. She can’t think, it's so good. Tony groans again, feeling himself getting close. Amanda digs her fingers into his back, leaning to bite his lip gently then pulling back. Tony leans his head into her pull and catches her lips with his own, kissing her again.

The pleasure works them repeatedly, Amanda orgasming over and over and Tony drawing closer and closer. Finally they both hit their highs, cumming hard. Tony almost drops her as he’s overwhelmed but Amanda quickly moves her hands on top of his.

“Easy, love,” Amanda breathes, catching her breath.

“I’m good,” Tony responds, doing the same.

Slowly, Tony lets her down but quickly grabs her when she begins to fall.

“Are you okay?!?”

“Ye-yeah. Just a little weak in the knees.”

Tony pulls Amanda up fully into his arms, putting her in a wedding cradle. He leans her against the wall then takes one hand and turns off the shower itself before he recradles her and walks to the shower door.

“Can you get that? The door, I mean. I’ll drop you if I go for it.”

“Yeah…”

Amanda opens the door then hangs onto Tony, pulling her wings in against her back so they can fit through the door. Tony takes her out of the shower and sets her onto the toilet, getting towels for the both of them. He hands her two towels then dries himself off. She dries then tries to stand again, actually being able to this time. Tony looks to her then walks out of the bathroom into his room, tossing the towels into the hamper then beginning to get dressed; she joins him shortly after.

Amanda begins to put on something casual but Tony stops her and holds up a custom black  dress.

“Really? You want me to wear that?”

“Yes. What? I want you to look good for tonight.”

“Alright, but you owe me.”

Tony mutters something as he sets the dress down on the bed for her to wear then heads downstairs. Amanda takes off her pants then changes into the dress. She thinks about what he’s said and figures they’re going to one of the fancy restaurants downtown. She walks back into the bathroom and grabs her make-up, putting on mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. Really getting a good look at herself in the mirror now, she finds herself even more attractive than usual. She hopes Tony will notice.

“JARVIS, play the song that I and Amanda first danced to.”

“Yes, sir.”

A simple love song comes on over the house speakers. Amanda blinks confusedly, wondering why JARVIS would be playing the song she fell in love with Tony to. Tony goes down into the garage and gets something out of his desk, gets into one of his valuable sports cars and drives up to the front door, honking three times. Amanda grabs some earrings and a necklace then rushes downstairs and out to the car. She gets her earrings in before Tony takes off down the road with the top down.


	4. Dinner

They get to the restaurant about half an hour later. They get out in front of a very fancy restaurant where a valet takes Tony’s tossed keys and drives his car to park it. Tony puts his arm out for her and she takes it. They walk inside and talk to the greeter. Tony gives his name and they’re immediately escorted to a table in the center of the room. They both take their seats and Amanda puts her necklace on.

The waiter comes and gives them their menus. They look over them while he waits then proceeds to order their dinner. The waiter takes it all down and takes their menus, walking away.

“Do you remember this place?”

“Not really. You’ve taken me to plenty of places like this.”

“That's too bad because I remember it. You came here with the rest of the Stark Industries employees. It was for an excellence party. I gave out awards and you didn’t get one.”

“Are you saying you’re going to give me an award, Mr. Stark?”

Amanda teases Tony just before the waiter comes back and pours their drinks. Tony smiles up at him and Amanda thanks him before he leaves.

“Something like that.”

“Well, I’m waiting.”

Tony takes a sip of his wine then stands and uses his knife to create a noise off his glass. Everyone in the establishment stops and looks at him, all going quiet.

“Alright, everyone. I’ve got an announcement to make.”

He looks to Amanda, setting the knife and glass down before he moves to her side and takes a kneel.

“Amanda, you’ve been an excellent assistant, a better friend to me and an even better lover,” he pulls out a small box, “and now I’m hoping you’ll become a great wife. Will you marry me,” he asks, opening the box to reveal a huge diamond ring.

Amanda’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. She's completely surprised. She soon puts her lips together before she stands, opening her wings and smiling widely.

“Yes! Of course, Tony!”

She pulls him up and he slips the ring on her finger. Everyone in the restaurant claps then goes back to what they were doing before Tony clanked the wine glass. Amanda and Tony hug and kiss before they seat themselves again. The two begin a simple conversation which turns into a deep, intelligent one, they both talk about experiments and Tony mentions he's been working on a suit for her. Amanda can't help but grin at the notion this entails.

They continue talking but Tony loses his speech when Amanda switches the conversation to everything he's behind on in his business and what his schedule looks like for the next day. He half-listens, checking his watch and phone while she speaks. Just as she's about to get annoyed with him and speak up, Tony quickly avoids her.

“How about we just go somewhere. You and me.”

“Tony we can’t just leave the company to run itself.”

“Okay then let's plan it a few weeks from now.”

“Tony, this is kind of out of nowhere. The boards got its eyes on you still, things got backed up when you got kidnapped three years ago. Atleast get everything caught up before you decide to run off.”

“How caught up? Like, put in weekends caught up or  _ last month tomorrow _ caught up?”

“Weekends if you have to.”

“I’ll start working from home.”

“You haven't been!?!”

“No, I've been busy working on our suits.”

“Tony! You’re going to make me look like a bad assistant!”

“Well, you won’t lose your job either way. I’m not going to fire you.”

Their plates of food are sat down and their drinks are refilled. The waiter leaves them to their conversation.

“Who was CEO while I was gone anyway? Isn’t this their fault?”

“They weren't meant to run  _ your _ company,” Amanda responds, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh that's right, it was-”

“I swear to God Tony, if you say it I will catch a cab.”

“Right, well, I was trying to previously say we could both use a break.”

“And I’m saying we need to catch up on work.”

Tony forks his food silently for a moment, trying to find some way out before he stands and goes to the mens restroom. He pulls out something from his coat and pricks his finger on it. The device reads 12%. Tony puts his finger in his mouth then looks at himself in the mirror before putting the device away. He thinks about what he saw on the device then walks out. He still had time.

Tony sits back down and eats his food. Amanda eyeballs him then goes back to eating. The rest of the evening is silent until two people enter the restaurant. They’re both tall but don’t stand out much because they’re wearing tuxedos like Tony. They make their way to Tony’s and Amanda’s table.

The two of them pull up seats to the table, both in the middle of him and Amanda, on each side. Tony sets his silverwear down. Amanda looks to Tony then to Strange then to Loki. She puts her left hand out so they can see. Both Strange and Loki get upset by this.

“You proposed without asking Loki and me first? You know it's custom to first-”

“I do know, I just don’t care. She was with me first. So as I see it, I should be the first to propose anyways.”

“That may be so but I still would’ve liked to have known first. What about you Loki?”

“I agree with both of you. I too would’ve liked to have been there to see the proposal.”

“You two aren't too far behind. The proposal only happened a bit ago. The rings still new on my finger. I've got an idea, why don't we all go celebrate?”

“That's a fabulous idea. I'll have JARVIS set it up at home,” Tony adds, doing something on his watch.

“I'll go. Mostly to keep an eye on Tony, to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.”

“I take offense to that.”

“I’ll come too. I have nothing better to do tonight.”

“I’m sure you do, Stark. However, with your track record of being caught on camera naked, I think it's best if you don't drag the rest of our reputations into the mud.”

“Hey, those were all accidents, except the one time.”

“You were drunk every time though.”

“You’re gonna get in on this too?”

“Yes, because I don’t want you drunk around me.”

“Alright, no alcohol… maybe a little alcohol, just a drink I mean.”


	5. Party

Amanda and Tony finish their food then return home with Loki and Stephen following. They park in the garage and head inside. Tony goes to set up the bar and allow the DJ to enter. Strange and Loki sit with Amanda on the couch.

“You’re not just humoring Tony’s self-destructive behaviors, are you?”

“I might be a little. Normally Tony’s not really a workaholic but he always kept his business running smoothly, lately he seems to avoid it entirely.”

“Do you think it's his past causing- what do you people call it- PTSD?”

“If it were PTSD he'd be showing some anxiety. Does he seem nervous or on edge?”

“Not anymore than usual.”

“I’m sure he’ll eventually tell her what's going on with him.”

“I suppose we’re stuck waiting until then.”

Guests have already begun to show up at the house, parking their cars around it. Tony comes into the living room.

“Come on you three, the partys gonna start soon.”

Amanda stands after first taking both Loki’s and Stephen’s hand, pulling them up with her. The three of them follow Tony into the party room. Tony starts serving up drinks before the bartender gets there. Amanda keeps herself to the back before Tony calls her up to the front. Loki and Strange release her hands before she walks up beside Tony.

Tony takes her left hand and puts it out in front of her so the large group of people can see.

“I’m introducing my new fiancee to you all. I got her the largest diamond I could find and it has our birthstones on the sides. Isn’t it perfect?”

Most of the women in the crowd are jealous but applaud anyways and the men are jealous of Tony’s money but do the same. Tony grins and kisses Amanda's cheek then gives her butt a firm spank before he sends her back to Strange and Loki, who are still standing in the back.

“That’s my first mate, ladies and gentlemen!”

Amanda glares back at Tony then looks to Stephen as she approaches him.

“He’s not acting much like a gentleman.”

“That had to be embarrassing. He’s acting like he owns you now.”

“Tony’s just being playful,” she tries to defend him but her face shows worry.

“You don’t really think that, do you?”

“No, you’re right, I don't. Tony hasn't treated me that way since the beginning. Showing me off, yes. Spanking me in public, not usually.”

“I think one or all of us should ask him what's going on with him.”

“I’m pretty sure he'd just deflect.”

Loki leaves the two of them and moves over to the bar where Tonys helping the bartender make drinks and is sipping on one himself. The DJ was already playing music and some of the guests were dancing. Loki orders something exotic and sophisticated. The bartender gets his drink while Tony does a few tricks for a small group of girls. Tony finishes showing off and walks out from behind the bar to Loki, following him aside after he first grabs his drink.

Loki makes a comment on his behavior but he deflects like Amanda said he would. Loki’s unable to get anything significant out of him so he terminates the conversation. Both he and Tony walk over to Strange and Amanda. Tony hands Strange his drink.

“Finish it before I do.”

“Good call,” Strange responds, taking the drink and downing the rest.

“Self-control? That looks…. Different on you Stark.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Amanda wraps her arms through Tony’s, gripping onto him. Tony looks down at her, raising a brow.

“What is it? When you get all clingy you usually want something or attention. Which is it?”

“I want both, and it's not just your attention I want. I’d like for Stephen and Loki to stay tonight.”

“I don’t have anything else to do. If Tony’s okay with it, i’ll stay.”

“You can stay. Strange?”

“Wong is watching the Sanctum. I already was in the process of making plans for her tonight. I’ll stay if you’re good with it, Stark.”

“Then it's settled, you two can keep Amanda warm while I’m in the garage tonight. After the party, that is.”

“You’re really going to go all the way to the garage and leave the three of us to our own devices?”

“This is why I have cameras.”

“You’re going to spy on your own fiancee? Don’t you trust her? Don’t you trust us? You already know she's in no danger here with Strange and I.”

“I’m just making sure she doesn’t start an orgy without me.”

“Well, my intentions are only to sleep beside her tonight. Intimacy, I still feel should be done in private and around people who know you in that way.”

“As for my intentions, would we be alone and she wanted to, I’d happily pleasure her however, with you two in the picture as well, I will behave myself as long as she does.”

“And i’m sure she will behave.”

He looks down at her and she blushes but still clings to him. He pulls her around for a hug then kisses her deeply. The kiss stays for several moments before he pulls from her, rejoining the party. Amanda watches him then looks at Stephen. Stephen reaches out a hand to her and she takes it, they walk off to the dance floor.

Loki steps back to the wall, making himself scarce. Tony is busy getting down on the dance floor with a new drink in his hand. Stephen and Amanda dance a little bit sophisticatedly until Amanda notices another drink in Tony’s hand. Her eyes narrow and she dances away from Stephen, towards Tony. Tony just thinks she wants to dance but when she goes for his drink, he dances away from her.

Amanda follows Tony's moves until he starts to back up into other people and pauses. She glares at him then leaps forward, rolling using her wings and jumps up in front of Tony all in one quick movement before she grabs his drink and walks away. Tony follows, moving around her and taking the drink back, he quickly downs it.

“Tony! You’re not allowed to get drunk.”

“C’mon hun, a few drinks won’t get me drunk,” he says, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Your breath is terrible.”

“You’re just jealous you can’t drink.”

Strange makes his way over to the both of them and sets his hand on top of Tony’s, which is still on Amanda’s shoulder.

“So, why did he have a drink again?”

“He thinks he won't get drunk but I can already smell the alcohol on his breath.”

“He’s drinking straight whiskey, of course you’re going to smell it. Tony, come with me,” Strange says, taking Stark’s wrist in his hand and pulling.

Stark allows himself to be pulled away and speaks with Strange for a few moments then starts deflecting his questions. It doesn’t take long for Strange to become annoyed with Tony before he walks away from him, back to Amanda whom Loki has joined up with once again.

“What did he say, Stephen?”

“Nothing useful to know what's going on with him. He just told me not to worry.”

“Figures. He’ll say something when it gets bad enough,” yawns Amanda.

“You sound like you’re ready for bed.”

“I’m getting there. Let’s go dance a bit more.”

The three of them head back to the dance floor and boogie. Tony’s already back there, showing off his moves by the DJ. This continues for about an hour before guests begin to leave and the party ends as it is a weekday. The DJ ends his disc jockeying and heads home soon after. Tony and the bartender start closing the bar down.


	6. Night & Day

The house becomes quiet once more as Stephen, Loki and Amanda head upstairs to Tony’s deluxe bed. Tony, on the other hand, heads down to the garage. The three undress, use the bathroom if need be then settle in in bed. Loki is on Amanda’s left and Stephen to her right. Amanda cuddles up to Strange who wraps an arm around her to comfort her. Loki lays against her back, her wings spread over and under him; he’s very careful.

Amanda is out quickly, breathing gently against Stephen’s chest. Strange softly runs his finger through her long hair, untangling knots as he goes. Loki is in his own mind, thinking to himself in a meditative way. Strange keeps easily playing in her hair, his own eyes growing tired. Tony continues working in the garage even as all three upstairs fall asleep.

Several hours pass while Tony works on the suits and drinks coffee. Even more hours pass as he sips on weird black goopy drinks and checks some sort of levels using the device that pricks his finger. Tony continues working into the morning, now drinking energy drinks. Amanda is first to awaken, hearing JARVIS.

“Good morning Miss Vigilantte, the weather is mostly cloudy with a chance of rain in the late morning. The way to work is safe for you and Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you JARVIS. Can you tell me what's going on with Tony?”

-Basement Garage-

“Sir, your soon-to-be-wife is asking for info on your condition.”

“Don’t tell her anything. I’ll tell her when the time's right.”

-Back upstairs-

“I’m sorry, I cannot provide that information.”

Amanda frowns then looks down at Strange, who has begun to stir. Stephen opens his eyes slowly, looking up to her. When she tries to move, she finds she cannot due to Loki being on her right wing. Loki feels the pull of her wing and pulls himself up, stretching and yawning. 

“Good morning, Amanda.”

“Good morning, indeed.”

Amanda cuddles back up to Strange.

“Good morning to both of you.”

“Don’t you and Tony have work?”

“We do… what time is it?”

“It is seven twenty three, Mr. Stark has a meeting at eight thirty.”

“Crap! Did you inform Tony?”

“I told him hours ago. He’s been up all night.”

Amanda pulls herself off the bed and begins to dress. Loki and Strange follow her movements, getting dressed themselves. She rushes then begins the trek down into Tony’s garage. Tony’s hammering on something on what looks to be a winged-suit. He stops when she enters and stands up from the toolbox he’d been sitting on, setting the hammer down on it then turning to her.

“I assume we’re running late?”

“Yeah, we’ve gotta get you to the board meeting.”

“Don’t worry, honey, we’ll get there.”

He walks to one of his cars and gets in. She follows and gets in on the passenger side. Tony starts up the car and speeds off down the road. The both of them are already in their business clothes. They arrive just before the meeting starts and rush inside, getting Tony there on time while Amanda steps out of the room to catch her breath.

Amanda leans on the wall and pulls her wings around herself before she calls Strange, who is with Loki still at Stark’s.

“I don’t feel right, Stephen.”

“Amanda? What’s wrong?”

“I’m extremely nervous and anxious. My body feels weak too. I’m shaky.”

“It sounds like your bloodsugar’s low. You had no time to eat before you left so I suggest grabbing something semi sweet and nibbling on it or even some orange juice while Tony’s busy with the meeting.”

“What if he needs me?”

“He’ll call or summon you through your watch, you know this.”

“Okay, i’m gonna head to the dinning room to find something. Love you, Stephen.”

“Love you too. Talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye,” she hangs up the phone and heads to the dining room down the elevator.

Amanda gets to the dining room and pays for an orange juice and a bagel with cream cheese. She sits down and eats and drinks. While she does this she opens her watch and turns on the news, watching a screen that floats above it. They’re talking about the newest threat, the creature everyone fought recently though they’re also talking about something that's been discovered, an energy pulsing underground in Africa.

The news shows an excavation team digging out what looks to be a sword and a man untouched by time holding onto it. The gem on the sword glows then pulses and the man's eyes open. He pulls the sword away from the diggers then slashes it around in a circle, knocking everyone away, including the person with the camera. The screen goes fuzzy and the news itself resumes. Amanda turns off the news and finishes her food before she heads back upstairs; she wonders if Tony needs her.

When she gets upstairs she quickly enters the board’s meeting room. Tony glances at her and she comes to stand beside him. Her demeanor switches from lover to assistant as she listens to the conversation. She is feeling much better than before. Tony tries to keep from her distracting beauty, as usual.

After the meeting is over Tony and Amanda adjourn to his CEO room. Tony sits and begins to do work on his computer while Amanda and Happy head down the elevator to visit manufacturing. The day goes slowly, grudgingly but it does end eventually. Happy escorts Amanda home but Tony stays for some after hours catching up. Amanda goes into the kitchen and finds Loki and Strange making dinner.

“Where’s Tony’s chef?”

“He went out to buy some fresh vegetables and fruit so I and Loki decided that we’d cook tonight. This head of lettuce was expiring tomorrow so we’re making a chef’s salad and beef stroganoff.”

“Tony’s tea was brewed beforehand. Did he stay late?”

“He’s trying to catch up where I couldn’t keep up. We’re still behind and the board decided that they’re going to hire another person to help Tony if he doesn’t get caught up. Tony, of course, was adamantly against it, he even tried to throw me under the bus and then he said he wants me to be his apprentice in the company.”

“You’re already _my_ apprentice, you can’t run a business and be Sorcerer Supreme if something happens to me.”

“I know Stephen, but Tony was sure it had to be me, he just thinks I need more training. If worse comes to worse I’ll promote from inside the company.”

“If you begin to overwork yourself you can always come visit my place.”

“With Tony and I working you I’m sure you’ll need to but you’re also free to rest at the Sanctum with a good book you’re studying.”

“Is that you giving me more work, Dr. Strange,” she teases.

“Actually, yes. I have some of the books with me you need to read.”

“Did she not call you earlier over low blood sugar?”

“Which is why studying these books instead of physically training with me is currently the better option I can think of for her.”

“Okay, look. Stop treating me as if i’m some weak housewife because I’m pregnant. I can still do things. Thank you for the notion Stephen, but I can still fight perfectly well.”

“I’m with her. You, Tony and Vision aren’t treating her like she’s still able, Stephen.”

“Tony and I set new rules to try and keep her safe.”

“Well, Tony’s not here and you’re out numbered. Amanda, the next time a fight breaks out and the Avengers are called, you can come if you so choose.”

“If she comes with us most of us will be distracted. It’s an apparent fact that at the very least the three of us will be looking out to protect her.”

A screen comes onto one of the windows and Tony appears on it. He looks up to the camera then back down to what he's doing on his computer.

“I couldn’t help but overhear through JARVISes system your complaints, Strange. However, I did not place any rules that would obstruct her freedom. I’m letting her make her own decisions for the most part. Rules are only implemented when something isn’t working.”

“Something **_isn’t_ ** working! She got hurt!”

“Loki _healed_ her, Strange. She’s fine now. It wasn’t fatal. Amanda’s a grown woman, she can make her own choices.”

“Even if those choices affect us all?”

“There will always be consequences to our actions, they aren’t always bad.”

“Can you two stop arguing? I’m right here, and I **am** going to choose for myself. I’m going to fight until I can’t anymore. Did either of you watch or hear about what happened today? Something besides what we’ve been fighting is out there. It’s big, I don’t think it's human and it’s got something like Vision and you have Strange.”

“Something like the Eye, Amanda?”

“Yes. It was imbued in a sword.”

“This sounds like something right up your alley, Strange. Maybe you should leave?”

“After dinner, I’ll return to the sanctum, but I need my apprentice.”

“And I need my fiance and protege.”

“And I need my girlfriend but you do not see me arguing with you two. We have a regiment. Each month until 7 months in the pregnancy she is to switch between us. Instead of arguing let's just keep to the agreement.”

“Loki’s right. It’s still Tony’s month. You should definitely leave after dinner, but so should Loki. I’ll miss you both.”

“I changed my mind, I’m staying until Tony gets home. Wong is probably looking into the power you mentioned, Amanda.”

“Fine. I’ll just wait until Tony gets home. As long as that’s fine with him.”

“I’ll agree for now. Loki, can you leave after dinner at least?”

“I was planning on it. What Amanda said previously intrigues me. I’m going to do some research on it.”

“Trying to clean house, Tony?”

“Trying to spend time with my soon to be wife, alone.”

“Someday she won’t only be your wife, Stark.”

“If you’re trying to start another argument I might as well just leave now.”

“He’s not going to because Tony needs to pay attention to his work and we need to eat.”

“Right. That’s a good idea. See you in a bit sweetheart,” Tony says before his camera turns off and the screen disappears from the window.

Stephen, Amanda and Loki all sit down and have dinner. After dinner, Loki leaves, returning to his hideaway. Strange and Vigilantte converse on what shes learned, coming to the conclusion that shes advancing quickly but not as quickly as Strange once had. Still, Stephen is happy with his apprentice, having gone through a few others who were not up to the task. Amanda does not have Tony or Stephen’s ego, she is their polar opposite on that.

After speaking for a while, Stephen and Amanda both head to the living room to watch TV. There’s a segment on Africa, what was found earlier, and an update on it. Stephen wraps an arm around Amanda’s shoulder and leans in inquisitively. When the sword is displayed Amanda pauses the tv. Amanda leans in like Stephen, mimicking him.

Strange looks to Amanda, curious before he sees what she’s doing.

“I know you’re trying to be funny, but you were right earlier. Whatever this thing is - its like the eye. Which means it’s powerful and we need to get it from whatever or whoever has it and protect it.”

“Well, that creature has it and I don’t think its going to give it up easily. I’m in though.”

“When I said _we_ I meant myself and Wong. Not you. You’re staying out of this. You’re not ready for an infinity stone.”

“How weak do you think I am?”

“Your powers have changed since you were impregnated. Your super strength has gotten weaker, your wings are sensitive now and you can’t fly as far as you could before. The babies are wiping you out.”

“Tony was trying to figure out why before and he’s building me a suit like his.”

“Stark isn’t a doctor but I know you can’t go to one because you may have a frost giant or mutant growing inside of you. As for the suit; good, you need some protection.”

“If my suits done, can I help?”

“We’ll see.”

The TV suddenly changes channels to Tony’s facecam.

“How’s it goin’? I’m almost done here. Did Strange decide to stay again?”

“I’m leaving when you get back, Stark.”

“Okay, good cause I can’t see you two from this viewpoint.”

“How’d you know we were in the living room, then?”

“Okay- I CAN see you two but not from a frontward angle. Anyways, I’m leaving now so see you two soon.”

The TV returns to normal. Amanda and Stephen look at each other.

“You’re okay with me leaving, right?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re a very busy Sorcerer supreme. I love when you and Tony work.”

“Yes, my work is important but I still can’t wait to see you next month. I've much to teach you, including from a few books I've picked up from other countries.”

“Can you show me any of them now?”

“No. They are better left to the sanctum and where Stark does not have eyes or ears.”

“To be honest I’d love for you to stay with me and Tony for tonight, but I’m not sure Tony’s even going to come to bed.”

“Not to sound concerned or anything, but does Tony ever get enough sleep?”

“When I first became his girlfriend, he didn’t sleep much at all. He sleeps more now than he did before, however, his work comes before everything. So… i’m guessing he’s working on something specific; like my suit for instance.”

The two converse until Tony gets home; its almost midnight. Tony walks to the living room, taking off his jacket and putting it on the hat rack. He sits on Amanda’s empty side on the couch.

“Welcome home, hun. Will you be joining me in bed tonight for some rest or should I ask Stephen to stay longer?”

“No; you shouldn’t because we’re actually going to sleep together tonight. It’s best we all rest, considering what tomorrow may hold with Ares, the God of War in the picture now.”

“You were researching? I thought you had actually been working.”

“I was, I was doing both.”

“Right.. Stephen? Are you leaving now?”

“You know I have to get back,” he answers, having already stood and began to head for the hallway, donning his sling ring.

“Okay. Good night.”

“Good night, Amanda,” he replies, opening a portal and walking through it; it closes behind him.

“Ready for bed?”

“Your tea’s still warm Tony. Drink some or bring it up with you to bed. I’ll see you up there.”

Amanda heads upstairs and Tony goes into the kitchen, getting himself a cup of tea. He takes the tea upstairs and sets it down on his nightstand before sitting on the bed where Amanda’s already laying down, pulling the covers over herself. Tony leans over to her and she turns to him, they kiss softly then Amanda resumes going to sleep. Tony drinks his tea in silence then turns off the light, removes most of his clothes then lays down, pulling Amanda to lay her head on his chest. He shuts his eyes and sighs happily, following her into sleep.


	7. Fight

The next day, Tony is forced awake by his phone going off. It’s Fury, and he’s giving Tony orders to go with the Avengers to Africa where Ares is using his sword to kill many; they are to retrieve it and bring it to headquarters. As Tony stands, getting out of the bed Amanda groans, awakening and looking at him.

“Where are you going?”

“On a helicarrier to Africa. You gonna sleep all day or join me? Fury said you could come.”

“I’m glad that Fury gets to denote where I’m qualified to go now.”

“Don’t be that way. Fury just recently accepted you as an Avenger, you used to work in secret but now you’re always with us. I don’t much like being bossed around either but i’m certain rules must be implemented for our safety; for others' safety.”

“Understood. I’ll get ready,” she responds, getting up and getting changed into the black leather suit she got from SHIELD.

Tony peeked as she changed then got changed himself before he suits up in the Iron Man suit. Amanda & Tony meet downstairs by the door then head out to his car, getting in and heading for the naval base. As soon as they get there they both get out and head for the helicarrier. As they walk, Dr. Banner greets them both with Natasha at his side. They converse as they walk until they get to the helicarrier and get on it. They meet up with Steve Rogers, Thor, Clint, Vision and Wanda.

“Where’s Strange & Loki?”

“Strange is meeting us there. Loki, i’m unsure of, he hasn’t contacted any of us back. Fury may know more.”

“My brothers a part of our team now?”

“He’s under Fury’s and Coulson’s supervision so they know where hes at here on Earth at all times.”

“Good. He’s becoming civilized I take it?”

“As civilized as Loki can be.”

“He hasn’t been playing any tricks, has he?”

“He tries to trick Tony and Stephen but they’ve been able to see through him. No tricks on me though.”

“I think you all need to focus on the mission and leave the worrying over Loki to me and Coulson.”

“Right. The mission. Our mission here is simple. We’ve got to get the sword from Ares, the God of War. Once we’ve got it, we take it back to Headquarters, or back here to the helicarrier.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“I’m guessing the reason you said Headquarters first is because its further away and more safe a distance from Ares.”

“Good observation. If we get it to you or Tony- or possibly Dr. Strange if he shows up - it would be the best chance we have.”

“I can’t fly that far right now.”

“She’ll just give it to me or Strange.”

Tony side glances Amanda, trying to warn her that they (Fury and Coulson) don’t know about her delicate condition. Amanda blinks at him. Tony takes her by the arm gently away, leading her off into a more private room where he uses his watch to intercept the room's camera feed then leans in and whispers to her.

“They haven’t been told of your condition. If they learn of it I’m 100% positive Fury will send you back home. Don’t let on your weak right now.”

She nods in response as Tony lets the camera record footage again. Tony gets in close to her as he hears someone coming then kisses her quickly. Steve looks at them both with disapproval then grabs his suit and shield from the room.

  
“We’re getting close, Tony. You should suit up.”

Is all he says before leaving the room to go change himself. Tony pulls his lips away from Amanda’s then heads down to the hanger. Amanda questions what just happened before she grabs her bow and arrows then her katana and leaves the room. Clint and Natasha walk past her before she rejoins Thor and Bruce with standing around. She converses with them both for a bit until the Helicarrier comes to a halt and they all move out to head for Ares last known location.

Steve gets on a motorcycle and heads out with Amanda and Tony flying over head of him. Bruce turns into Hulk and chases after them. Vision and Wanda fly off after the Hulk while Natasha and Clint get on motorcycles of their own and follow Vision and Wanda.

Steve comes upon the scene of Dr. Strange lying unconscious on the ground with chains around him and the cloak of levitation. Steve gets off his motorcycle as Amanda and Tony fly to Stephen’s side. Amanda pulls Strange up, laying his head on her chest. Tony is careful with his laser and begins cutting the chains from him. Amanda begins checking him over, finding a knot on his head, which is unsurprising considering he was laying against a large rock; luckily there is very little blood.

“How’s he look,” Steve asks, walking up to Amanda and Tony.

“He’s bleeding lightly. There's a knot on his head, he may have a concussion. Can someone take him back o the Helicarrier?”

“Cant you do it?”

“I’ll take him back,” Vision replies in favor, landing beside Amanda.

Amanda pulls Stephen up as she begins to stand, handing him over to Vision. Vision pulls the unconscious sorcerer supreme into his arms then flies off back to the helicarrier. Amanda watches Vision, hoping it's nothing more than a light concussion. Tony moves to Amanda and places a hand on her shoulder.

“He’ll be fine. C’mon, lets keep going.”

Amanda and Tony take back to the sky and follow Steve who got back on his vehicle and rode ahead. The rest of the group follow them, even Vision catches up after giving Strange to the medics. They move for quite awhile until they come to a small village where Ares has killed most everyone besides a few children who seemed to be no threat. Steve tells Natasha and Clint to search for survivors and help them out and take them back to the Helicarrier then catch back up before he drives off again with Tony, Amanda, Hulk, Wanda and Vision following once more.

It doesn’t take long this time for them to catch up with Ares who is slashing his sword towards another group of villagers. The villagers are using blow darts but they’re ineffective against Ares, his armor is too thick. Thor suddenly comes out of nowhere, slamming his hammer down against Ares sword. Electricity surges from Thor’s hammer but it's pushed back by Ares sword, which shines a bright purple. Ares sword glows purple and Thor is forced back, purple power surges from the sword, throwing him backward into a tree.

The Hulk and Tony move forward next, the Hulk using his super strength to punch and try to crack Ares armor. Iron Man helps by aiming and shooting tiny missiles at Ares. Next comes Steve, Wanda and Vision. Steve helps punch Ares with his shield, Vision uses his infinity stone to try to break through the armor. However, it is the Scarlet Witch who truly breaks through the armor after it's been cracked, pulling it apart with her powers. Amanda keeps her distance for the moment but begins to move forward when Ares puts his sword into the air, calling chains to wrap around each fighting Avenger.

The chains are extremely hot and burn on contact. Ares leaps into the air and pulls everyone below him using the chains before he swings them and sends them all flying into rocks and trees. The chains snap from Ares sword and tighten around the victims, burning through cloth, flesh and even Tony’s suit. Amanda is the only one who’s left as the Hulk turns back into Bruce, Steve’s head rammed into a tree, Wanda is unconscious from the overwhelming pain of the chains, Vision is tending to her and Tony’s armor is crackling. When Ares chains Amanda she struggles, eyes lighting up red.

A fierce storm begins to brew, arcane lightning showing in the sky, thunder crackling and nearby a tornado develops, touching down. Ares chain lets loose as he becomes distracted by the whipping wind and tornado headed their way. Amanda still tries to break the chains around her, crying out in pain. An arcane bolt shocks down from the heavens and breaks her chains, freeing her. She flies quickly to Tony’s side, using an arcane bolt to undo his chains.

Vision used his mind stone, has freed himself and Wanda and is now helping Bruce and Steve. Without armor Ares is vulnerable. The tornado begins to get closer, beginning to pull not only Ares into it but also the Avengers. Amanda and Tony develop a quick plan, flying into the skies. Steve and Bruce begin to trek back to get out of the way of the tornado while Vision and Scarlet Witch fly up to meet Tony and Amanda midair. Ares looks to the fliers and begins to ready his chains again then throws them out to catch the four.

These chains do not burn as Ares infinity stone is no longer active. The four avengers pull the chains towards them as the tornado nears further. Ares footing begins to budge, sliding towards the great force of nature. Each of the four begin to take the chains and pull harder before Ares becomes airborne. Once airborne the four grip the chains hard and toss Ares into the tornado. Ares is unable to hold the sword any longer and flies into the tornado with the sword chasing after, however, Tony intercepts the sword, grabbing it out of midair before he and the other three fly out of the way of the tornado's path.

The four land near Steve and Bruce. Steve looks to the sword, a small amount of blood dripping down his head and face. Amanda looks from Tony to Vision, watching them both using lasers to remove the excess chains on them then her own and Wanda. Tony takes his helmet down, speaking directly to Amanda.

“That lightning and tornado, did you make them?”

Amanda’s eyes are still bright red as she looks to Tony before she puts a hand out. Small arcane lightning bolts dance in her hand like static electricity. When she tightens her fingers and opens her hand wider, the arcane lightning bolts crackle and begin to lengthen, licking towards Tony’s suit. She tries to disperse what's in her hand and the weather around them but finds she cannot.

“What's wrong?”

Amanda shakes her head then tries to shrink the ball of arcane electricity in her hand, it obeys this time when she puts most all of her focus into it. It takes a minute for it to go out completely, but when she tries to stop the tornado and arcane lightning overhead, she still cannot. Tony takes her wrist and pulls her aside, out of earshot from the others.

“You’ve never told me you were able to manipulate the weather and control… that purple electricity?”

“That's because this is the first time it's happened.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the babies?”

“It might, we’ll find out soon enough.”

Her and Tony move back to the group as they head back towards the Helicarrier. They get to the other village they saw previously and find all the survivors have been taken by Romanoff and Barton. They do a rescan of the village when Cap says the people who are dead deserve proper burials. Tony gives another option of just incinerating the bodies like a cremation.

“It’s faster and most practical. Anybody bring a shovel?”

“Fine, we’ll do it your way.”   
  


All of them gather the bodies up before Tony and Vision use their lasers to incinerate the bodies, catching them on fire and keeping them that way. Behind them and above them the storm calms as Amanda’s eyes return blue. The tornado disperses, flinging Ares unconscious body into and through several trees. Tony gives Amanda the sword and tells her to head back with it while they finish up there. She takes the sword and begins to fly back to the helicarrier.

When she gets to the helicarrier, Dr. Strange is walking out, not knowing the sword had already been claimed by the Avengers. He sees Amanda with the weapon and walks to her as she lands.

“It’s not just you, is it?”

“No. The others are giving the dead a cremation.”

“The dead? Who died?”

“Some villagers.”

“How did you all get the sword from Ares? I had to fight him alone.”

“A tornado and Tony, Wanda, Vision’s and I’s flying abilities.”

“A tornado? The skies are clear.”

“I can manipulate the weather now, Strange.”

“What? When did this start?”

Amanda explains to Stephan what had previously occurred before they both get on the helicarrier. The others soon join them and the helicarrier takes off back to the drop location. The sword is placed securely at SHIELD before everyone returns home. Tony and Amanda return to Stark’s manor. The rest of the month goes by without any problems, or so they think.


	8. With Strange

Amanda takes some of her stuff and goes to the New York sanctum. She knocks on the door and Wong answers, looking her up and down.

“You don’t look pregnant.”

Amanda gives him a half-glare before she turns sideways, placing her hand on her baby bump. Wong gives a simple head nod before he calls for Stephen.

“Strange, your womans here!”

“Who’s here!?!”

“Your girlfriend, Amanda’s here!”

“Who,” Strange yells again in question, not hearing Wong through his bedroom door.

Strange moves away from his books, getting off the bed and opening his door, walking out and looking down over the staircase bannister. Wong looks up at him then steps aside, showing Amanda’s presence. Stephen rushes down the stairs and up to her. He wants to say something but holds back, simply ushering her in. She smiles at him, blushing lightly as he does a spell that levitates all her suitcases up into his room.

“I’ve been expecting you,” he says, keeping his composure.

Wong pulls away from them both and heads to his room. Stephen escorts Amanda to his room, closing the door behind her before she sits on the bed. His lips are loosened behind closed doors and after having time to mentally process his and Christine’s past.

“I have an enchanted evening planned for us tonight,” he grins, turning the light off then lighting the candles in the room with a simple wave of his hand.

Besides the candles being lit, Strange’s books float over to the table from the bed and pile up in an organized way. Strange moves from the door and gets onto the bed from the end of it then crawls over to Amanda. He places a hand on her cheek then leans in, placing a soft kiss to her lips. She kisses him back just as softly, trying to hold back her need for him. Stephen feels her hands grip his robes, how she starts to pull him forward, trying to inch him closer but he's firm with the distance until he tastes her desire on her tongue, she having forced it into his mouth. He feels his own need come forth, his heart pounding. He pulls her forward by her wrists and rolls so she's on top of him.

“What are you going to do to me, Amanda,” he teases playfully.

“I wouldn’t dare to try anything against you, doctor,” she teases back.

“Of course you wouldn’t but maybe I want you to for once. I want you to show me just how much you love me.”

She smiles at his request then leans down to him, kissing him deeply while her hands work through his robes. Stephen takes her hands from his robes and places them at his temples, leading them into his hair. Amanda’s cheeks go light pink as she feels how soft his hair is. Strange takes his hands from hers then runs them up her hips to her sides, gripping them, pressing her downward against his own hips. She breaks the kiss, gripping strands of his hair in her hands and grinding against him.

“I missed you, Stephen.”

His eyes open slowly from he break of the kiss and he smiles softly at her, showing a side of himself that he would only show to a true lover. He takes one of his hands from her side and places it on her cheek.

“I have missed you too.”

Amanda leans back down, kissing him even deeper than before. He kisses back quickly, rolling so he's over her then. He keeps himself lifted up with one hand and undoes his belts with the other. He forces his tongue into her mouth this time, swarming her with his own desire passionately. Amanda keeps her hands in his hair, pressing herself up against him momentarily before she begins to part his robes, allowing his chest and the eye of agamotto to show. She breaks the kiss, leaning back against the bed.

“Why're you wearing  _ that? _ ” 

Stephen removes his belt fully then leans in beside her ear.

“I’ve got a surprise for my beautiful apprentice. She's about to receive what she thinks only Stark can provide.”

“Only… Tony? OH! But I thought you wanted me to show you.”

“I just wanted to see if you were willing, Amanda and you were so you get your reward; as I planned.”

“Can I have it now then?”

“So  **_greedy_ ** … you’ll get it when I say,” he responds, removing the top part of his robes, leaning the pants, boxers, socks and boots.

Amanda runs her hands against his bare chest, admiring his toned body. She looks up at him with daring eyes.

“Really?  _ That  _ look? Do you remember what I did the last time you gave me  _ that _ look?”

“I do, Master Strange.”

Stephen’s right eye twitches in annoyance before he gets a stern and serious air about him. Suddenly he’s all over her, reaching to her back to undo the dress's zipper. She wraps her arms around him, letting him strip her down. He gets the zipper down then pulls from her, taking the dress down her body. He then reaches down to both their feet, undoing his boots straps and laces then hers before he takes them off and tosses them to the floor. Stephen then leans down and goes for another kiss but pauses when Amanda’s phone begins to play Falling Apart by Papa Roach. 

Amanda pulls out from under Strange and grabs her phone, which was in her dress pocket. She sees that it's Tony; having known actually beforehand due to the song. She answers it.

“Tony?”

“I was just checking in to make sure you got there safely.”

“Of course she got here safely,” Strange replies for her, taking her phone in annoyance.

“Hey! Give it back, Stephen!”

“Give her the phone back.”

“I will in a moment. I just wanted to let you know that she will be safe here with me, as usual and that you won’t need to call everyday this time. Either I or Wong will be protecting her if we go on any missions.”

“Well, thanks but I want to speak to her, Wizard.”

“I’ll be fine, Tony,” Amanda replies, getting the phone back.

“Good. That’s all I wanted to know. Anyways, I need to get back to work. Call me anytime,” he hangs up after speaking.

Stephen takes the phone from her again, setting it on the nightstand beside the bed before he kisses her again. She kisses him back, pulling him down onto her. Their kissing turns deep and passionate as Stephen removes his pants. Amanda undoes her bra and removes it then goes for her underwear. She slips it off, Strange having tossed his pants to the floor. His member is firmly standing at 10 ½ inches in length and 2 ½ inches in width.

Amanda leans up and places her hands on the sides of his boxers then slips them down. His cock bolts back upward after the boxers slide over it. Strange takes them off the rest of the way then hikes her legs up onto his shoulders. He takes one of his hands down to her opening and pulls her lips apart then uses his other hand to insert himself into her. Stephen gives a light grunt at how tight she is as he shoves as much of himself as possible into her. She moans out, looking to his eyes.

He places his hands on her hips then begins to pull out, looking from her eyes to where they’re connected. He begins a light rhythm, going gently in and out of her. He leans down and kisses her once again. She wraps her legs around his back and takes her hands back into his hair. The sexual pleasure begins its slow building but Amanda moans in Stephen’s ear, his length slams her g-spot with each thrust he makes.

“Faster,” Amanda begs, breaking the kiss.

Stephen gives her what she wants, thrusting a bit faster, shoving his cock harder against her g-spot. He groans from the friction as she moans at the same time. Their bodies rub against each other and over time they begin to pant. Amanda meets each thrust with her own as Strange picks up his pace again, thrusting as hard and fast he can. Moans and groans pass through their drying lips.

“Ughn! Strange! Yes!”

“Oh! You feel so good! I love you, Amanda. Your body drives me - ughn- wild!”

The two slam their lips together, they each grip each other's bodies tightly to themself. Strange feels himself growing close to orgasm so he thrusts in as hard as he possibly can, trying to make Amanda hit her climax. She breaks the kiss, moans getting louder with each thrust he makes. Her fingers dig into his back and her cries of pleasure get closer and closer together. Finally she climaxes, her insides tightening up and becoming wetter; as she does this, Strange pulls up off her and opens the eye of agamotto then uses it to whisk her back to just the moment before she climaxes and makes her do it again, repeating this several times before he cums with her.

He stops the time loop and rolls off her to her side, panting. Amanda, now numb after having climaxed several times pants out with her lover, looking over at him. They both look to each other, trying to catch their breath. Strange begins to grin as he hasn’t gone down at all. Amanda perks a brow at him then looks down his body seeing the unyieldingly hard flesh.

“Wanna go again?”

“Sure,” she replies, having caught her breath.

Amanda pulls herself up then straddles his hips, sitting her pussy on his cock and pushing him all the way inside. He groans, his member still sensitive from getting off. He places his hands on her hips before she begins to ride him, thrusting her hips. She finds herself sensitive still as she begins to ride a bit faster. The two of them were not going to last long this time.

Amanda finds herself orgasming quickly and Strange has to stop her thrusts a few times as he doesn’t want to get off that fast. However, it builds to a point for him and he soon cums again. They both moan out before Amanda lays on him for a second then rolls off, onto her side so her wings can spread out behind her. She cuddles up to Strange who wraps an arm around her. Stephen looks down at her with care and she looks up to him.

“You’re more beautiful than words can express.”

“Thank you, Stephen and you’re very handsome.”

“Of course, would I be anything but?”

Amanda rolls her eyes at his remark but she goes back to cuddling him. He puts a hand to her hair, letting his shaky fingers run through the strands. His grin becomes a soft smile for a moment but it quickly fades when he thinks of Amanda’s and Tony’s engagement.

“I can’t believe you said yes to Tony. Has he even told you he loves you yet?”

“His actions tell me, Stephen, he doesn’t have to say it. Why are you bringing this up?”

Stephen goes silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully so that he doesn’t give too much away.

“You know how I feel about him. I play nice because I don’t want you losing the babies but he's a douchebag. I’d say it to his face if you weren’t around, and I have before.”

“Hasn’t he proven that he’s not using me yet? He’s sticking around through the pregnancy, he asked for my hand, he calls.”

“I have to admit, the proposal was a suprise on his part. Still, did you think before saying yes?”

“I didn’t have to.”

“Do you think he’ll actually go all the way through with it?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Because he’s a playboy. Old habits die hard. Who’s to say while you’re with me or Loki he isn’t wooing another woman?”

“I can only pray that’s not the case.”

“Remember how odd he was treating you? That could be why.”

“There’s got to be  _ another _ reason.”

**-Meanwhile, back in Malibu-**

“Another core has been depleted.”

“God, they’re running out quick!”

“I have run simulations on every known element and none can serve as replacement for the palladium core. You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately, the device that’s keeping you alive is also killing you.”

**-Back to the New York Sanctum-**

“And how do you feel about Loki?”

“I’m still gauging him but I don’t like him so far.”

“Right… anyways, what was that about a romantic evening that you said earlier?”

“This is the romantic evening. I’m not having you train or read tonight. This evening will go into the rest of the month. We’ll take baths and showers together, relax like this and you can fall asleep in my arms. Your training will not be vigorous as I would usually have it be. However, I would like to continue your reading studies while you relax with me tomorrow and so on. Now, about your newfound powers - I’d like you to practice them in the mirror dimension.”

“My weather manipulation?”

“Yes, your arcane weather manipulation. I’ll be allowing you to try to strike me with the arcane lightning and control ice storms, possibly hail or icicles if you’re able too.”

“What if I rain on your parade?”

“I would prefer you not soak me in my robes.”

“I was only kidding anyways…”

“You’d be soaked to your wings too. Do you remember how long it took to get them fully dry after natural occurring rain?”

“It only took that long because you wouldn’t let me shake them out.”

“The first time I let, well- watched you shake them out you made a feathery mess and almost broke two of the vases.”

“Maybe I can do so in the mirror dimension?”

“If you can stop the rain once it’s started.”

Strange sighs softly and runs his fingers through her hair then lays his head on her shoulder. She pushes herself closer letting her wings close up against her back. He trails a hand down her back to her wings and touches the patagium then the feathers themselves, threading fingers through the wingpit and touches what holds them in. Amanda moans softly then whimpers.

“Still sensitive, I see.”


End file.
